Torture
by live4fiction
Summary: In chapters 9 and 10, your MC is saved by Morgan. What would happen if he didn't; he was to drunk to even see a foot in front of him. Warning just for mild violence. I only own my OC, Athena.


Torture

Eduardo: You are evil.

Me: Muhahahaha!

Morgan: (Evil Glare)

Me: Read on! I love all my readers! Oh and I had to redo this a little because I accidently broke the 4th wall, so if you are reading this for a second time, than now you now.

Chapter 1

MC P.O.V

They took me to some sort of cell. " Hello young lady." It was the guard from Aqua. "Thanks for nothing last time. Thanks to you are mission in Aqua failed," he said with malice in his voice. "Torturing pirates is legal so I can cut up that pretty little face of yours or worse." He took a dagger out of his pocket and put it against my cheek. The metal felt cool against my cheek. "I might be able to grant you free passage home if you tell us where your crew is." I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "I'd rather be tortured than give up my mates." I glare at him with the knife still pushed on my cheek.

"I guess while do it the hard way then." I closed my eyes and my cheek erupted with pain. I whimpered but stood strong. "Oh. Brave one are we? Chain her." The other guards brought me to shackles hanging in the middle of the room and hung me there with the black metal digging into my skin. New guards came in with a poke that looked white-hot. "Let's see if you will tell us now." The first guard grinned while he took the poker from the new guard and shoved it on my back. I screamed. "Ha-Ha. Not so strong now are you?" He taunted me for what seemed like hours as he kept digging it into my skin. "Now, tell us where your crew is." I looked up and said in my most deadly voice I could muster, "I'd rather go to hell you bastard," I whisper-screamed as I spit on his face.

"Ah! You bitch!" He screamed as he smacked me across the face. After that I blacked out.

Morgan's P.O.V

It has been a week since Athena went missing and all of us were worried sick. "If she went with Alan I'm going to kill her," I heard Eduardo say. "She most likely would have been taken there against her will." Christopher. "I miss her. I hope nothing happened to miss Athena." Definitely Thomas. I haven't gotten sleep for days since I have been looking for Athena the whole time. Ahhh! This is all because I got drunk (again) the day she went missing and didn't look for her right away. "Captain." I look up to see Nathan staring at me. " What?" I ask in a tone that might not sound so friendly. "Well, I heard news in the market that a week ago, a young girl was taken captive by the navy and brought to their headquarters." I shoot up. That has to be her! I run outside and all the way to the Navy headquarters with five pairs of feet behind me.

-timeskip-

MC P.O.V

For a week now (Or at least I think it's been a week?) I have been whipped, burned, cut, and hung. The only reason I am still alive is the thought of my crewmates and Morgan. But I don't think that will last for much longer.

Eduardo's P.O.V

We had finally heard news about Athena. Everyone rushed to go help her out of the clutches of the Navy. We all knew how merciless they could be. We cut down the front guards with ease but now was the hard part, finding her cell. "All right. I'll take the left side with Nathan. Captain and Chris take the center part. And Thomas and Russell take the right." I said. Everyone nodded and split up.

I looked on the right while Nathan looked on the left side of the hallway. Whenever I looked in a cell that wasn't Athena (which all of the ones so far) the inhabitants looked at me pleadingly begging for me to let them out. When I finally got to the last cell there was a body just hanging there. It had cuts, scorch marks, whip markings, and it had had a cattle prod pocked at it many times. Then it suddenly lifted its head and I stood there in shock, " Athena?"

Morgan's P.O.V

I had had no luck with Chris finding Athena. I hoped that the others had better luck. We met up outside without any trouble when we saw Russell and Thomas. "Any luck?" I ask hoping they said yes. "No," said Thomas sadly. "Guys!" We all turned to see Eduardo and Nathan running towards us with something in their hand. "Oh My God." That is all I could say.

They were carrying Athena in their arms but she didn't look like herself. She had many markings on her that were probably from torture. "I am going to kill them!" I screamed and tried to run off but Christopher held me back. "Athena needs you right now. You can't leave her." He says sadly while looking at her. "Your right," I say. "Let's get back to the ship mates."

3 hours later,

Morgan's P.O.V

I am pacing around my room right now. Chris is looking at Athena's injuries and I am about to die of impatience. Finally there is a knock at my door. I fling it open to find Christopher. "What happened? Is she all right? Did she make it? Is she going to live?" I started to spout out questions super fast until, "The wounds will heal into scars but…" He stopped for a second and frowned. "What is it man? Tell me!" I screamed severely frightened. "She has suffered major head trauma and is in a coma." I stared in disbelief at Chris. She…she is in a coma. I rushed past Chris into the infirmary. There she was. Patched up and bruised, but still her. I have never seen her so still or so pale. I walked to her bedside and held her hand. What have I done?

Nathan's P.O.V

We all were in the kitchen waiting for news from doc. Finally after a couple of hours the door opens. Captain is standing in the doorway, holding back tears. Oh no. We look at him and he says, "S-She's in a coma." We all stand there in disbelief. A coma. She was like my little sister. My little sister, the girl who asked me to teach her to fish, was in a coma. I sank down to my knees with head in hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You can all go see her if you want, " Doc says trying to smile. We all leave to the infirmary. I am scared to see what will be in there when I open the door. I hike up my skirt and push open the door. We were all shocked to see what was in there. "Where is she?" I heard Russell ask. I look around until my eyes skirt a piece of paper on the nightstand. I go over and grab it. "Nate. What is it?" Chris looks at me while he asks. I read it aloud.

_Dear Sirius Crew,_

_I found my Pearl has turned into a sleeping beauty. I have taken her away so that when she wakes up, she will be mine. Fully. Don't try to find her or when she does wake up she will be at the bottom of the sea. I want to thank you for leaving her alone. You gave me the perfect opportunity. See you, let's see, never._

_Signed,_

_Captain Alan._

_P.S. Morgan I finally won._

Morgan's P.O.V

I shook with rage at the note Alan left. He dare take Athena away from me. If he tries to mess with my women, he dies. "Captain. We have to go find Miss Athena, right?" I see Thomas as he looks at me pleadingly. I smile sadly and the only thing I can say is, " You better damn well know it too." And we set sail for the place we know Alan will go, Yamato.

MC P.O.V

All I see is darkness. Someone help me. Morgan. You said you'd never leave me. Well where are you now? I need you with me.

Nathan's P.O.V

We landed in Yamato and the first ship we saw was Alan's. It took all my strength to not go over there and just beat the shit out of Alan. "Okay lads. We are going to sneak over there, grab Athena, and get out. All clear?" We all nod. We sneak over and board the Rika. I go on my own to the lower part of the ship and everyone else split up in the higher parts. I creep around until I hear a blood-curdling scream that is all too familiar. "Athena!" I run to the door where I thought I heard the scream and I kick down the door. The first thing I see is Athena shackled at the wrists. I run over to her just as she slides to the ground. "Well, well, well. Looks like the sea dogs did come." Alan. I turn around to see Alan shirtless with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. "Athena, what did this pervert do to you?" I ask with malice in my voice. "…" She can't speak now but that is okay. First I'll settle with beating the shit out of Alan.

Morgan's P.O.V

"Athena!" I heard the shout as well and everyone ran to the same room we opened the door to find Nathan standing over an unconscious Alan and Athena with shackles looking like she is about to burst into tears. I ran over there and hugged her with all my might. When she cries out and I let her go she passes out on the floor holding her head. "Christopher! Get her to the Sirius now! I'm going to deal with Alan for a few minutes," I say to a half conscious Alan. When everyone leaves the room I kick Alan in the groin and pull him up by the hair and say, "Never touch my girl again." I throw him to the floor and walk back to my crew.

MC P.O.V

"Ouch." My whole body is on fire. I sit up only to sit back down again due to the pounding in my head. I try to move but all the pain and soreness keeps me from doing anything. "Morgan," I say in a whisper. Then the door opens and I am hoping that it is Morgan, but it is just Christopher. "Oh good, you're awake." He smiles warmly at me. Right behind him, "Hi guys," is the whole crew! Thomas has flowers, Nathan has Miso soup (My Favorite), Russell has a small teddy bear, Eduardo has a dartboard with Alan's face on it, (we all use that later), and Christopher has a new journal and pen, but Morgan isn't there. "Thanks guys, but where is Captain?" "He said he had to go to the market for something." Russell says.

1 hour later…

"You're awake!" Morgan exclaims. He had a small bag with him when he came to visit me in the infirmary. "What's in the bag?" I ask curiously. "Oh, just a get well present." And he pulls out a beautiful necklace with a small ruby at the end. "Oh Morgan. It's beautiful." I smile at him while he puts it on me and we share a gentle kiss. I smile for the first time in what seems like forever and hope I never have to be apart from Morgan again. "You do know how much I missed you right?" "Yeah I do." I smile and kiss him again.

The End…Not!

(Me: We finally have a happy ending, NOT!

Morgan: If at the end of this story something happens to Athena, you…are…dead.

(Pulls out swords)

Me: Okay! Okay! There will be a happy ending,.. eventually.)

Eduardo's P.O.V

We finally found Athena and we all partied 'till dawn. Except for sometimes Chris who had to go and check on Kristi occasionally. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, someone wearing a navy uniform was punching me in the face. "What the!" I don't even have a chance to finish my curse before a cry pierces the night.

"Athena!" We all scream at once. We lost her once and we weren't going to do it again. I punched, kicked, and shot my gun like a maniac until they either ran or got dragged away. "Is everyone okay?" Nods all around. "Wait! Where is miss Athena?!" We look all around the ship but there is no sign of her. "God dammit! I told her that that would never happen again and look!" Captain had a look on his face that said he was either going to burst into tears, start shouting a bunch of cuss words at the sky, or rip someone's spine out of their body. He went for number 1. Chris was trying console him but he would not move. We finally got him in his room but I think that just made it worse.

The Next Morning…

Morgan's P.O.V

I can't believe it happened again! I stayed up all night tossing and turning. I literally can't sleep without knowing she is safe. When I get up everyone is still in his rooms. I am about to go to the crow's nest when I see pamphlets addressed to the Sirius crew everywhere. I picked one up and read it

_-Pirate King Morgan,_

_We have your girl in custody and if you ever want to see her alive again, turn yourself in. Meantime we will be continuing the fun we had before you came. We will continue this until you come. Will you save your women or will you cower behind your crew?_

_Signed,_

_The Navy_

Attached to the paper was a picture of Athena. She had blood dripping from everywhere on her body and even more cattle prod marks than before. But the worst thing was the look in her eye. Her eyes that used to twinkle now were dark and soulless. I collapsed on the spot.

Nathan's P.O.V

I wake up from a horrible dream where Athena was yelling at me that it was my fault as she got dragged away. I get dressed and walk to the deck to find Morgan passed out. "Captain!" I run super fast over to him to make sure he was still breathing. Thank god that he was but he was clutching something to his chest as if it were something that life depended on. I read it and I could see why Cap had passed out.

"Hey guys! You might want to see this." I wake everyone up and we gather in the dining hall. "What are we going to do about this?" I say as we all stare at the pamphlet. We all are about to just go over there and beat those bastards down to hell but we would need a plan first. "We could just go and blindly punch them?" Eduardo said. "Good idea, but no. Anyone else?" After a couple of hours, we decide to sneak in with navy uniforms on and sneak her out. "Someone go try to wake up captain." Thomas runs up deck but runs back down just as fast.  
"Cap is gone!" We all stare at him, dumbfounded. "Shit! He went to go and turn himself in!" Forgetting the plan, we run to the navy headquarters to find captain being cuffed.

They bring him in and we follow behind him in the shadows. "Ok. I turned myself in, now let her go." We turn the corner to see them putting cap in restrains. "Hmm. Actually, we decided to have a little more fun with her." They brought her out and threw her on the ground. She was again unconscious. "What! We had a deal." "About that deal, we lied." They laughed maniacally. We just stared in disgust and I stayed with Thomas to make sure they were all right while the others left to form a plan.

Morgan's P.O.V

I was struggling against the restraints but to no avail. "Lash me all you want but don't hurt her again!" I screamed. "Actually we intend to use anther method of torture on you. Wake her up." They attached her to restrains that hung from the ceiling. "What…" She opened her eyes and I looked away from their darkness. The first one unfurls a whip and cracks it at her back. She screams. She tries to block the hits but to no avail. "Stop it!" I scream. They actually stop and look at me. "The only way will stop is if you pry it from my cold dead hands."

Thomas' P.O.V

"AHGG!" Miss Athena screams again. I clench my fists. "Can we go at them now?" I practically beg to Nathan. "Even though it kills me to say it, no. We have to wait for the right moment." Her cry pierces the daylight again.

Morgan's P.O.V

They finally left after hours and hours of torture. I am actually shaking even though I never actually experienced any physical pain. They made me stare at her the whole time. She is once again unconscious. I cry silently in the night. "Captain?" I look up to find Nathan and Thomas. "Guys." I look at them and smile. They have the keys and unlock the door. "Get her first and then me." They nod. As soon as they undo her restrains, she falls limply to the floor. I swear that when I have a chance, I will kill the people who did this to her. "Come on let's go." I carry her in my arms and we, once again, run to the ship.

Christopher's P.O.V

We were coming up with ways to get cap and Athena back when we heard a shout. "Guys! Help us out here." We all rush out on deck to see the guys brought Athena back home. I run up to them and check to make sure that she was still alive. Thankfully she was. "Are you guys alright?" I ask. "We're fine. Just make sure she is." Morgan hands her to me and I take her to the infirmary. "What?" She wakes up right as I laid her down on the bed. I flip her on to her stomach and start to take off her shirt, or what's left of it. I start washing her wounds with salt water and pled to God that her screams won't end up in my nightmares.

.

Eduardo's P.O.V

We all were in the dining hall, trying to block out her screams of pain. I took some of my past wounds pain and multiplied it be 10x and probably guessed this is what Athena was feeling. We all know she is going to be in some serious pain after this. She screams again.

MC P.O.V

After Christopher is done dressing my wounds, I am sitting on my bed wondering how this all came to be. I am just about to go to sleep when my door flies open. "Athena!" Thomas attacks me...with a flying tackle hug! "Its nice to see you to Thomas, ow." He backs away. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot about your injuries. Ouch!" He squeals in pain as Eduardo has come up behind him and whacked the back of his head. "Ya' Idiot! How could you forget?" He yells at Thomas. "It's okay Ed, really." I smile at him and he comes over…and flicks my forehead! "Ow! What was that for!?" I glare at him. "For making us worry and letting this kid hurt ya'," He says with a smirk. "Ha-Ha." I smirk right back at him. "Athena!" I once again was attacked by a flying tackle hug but from Captain this time and much harder. "Hi…ouch…Captain…Pain…" I huffed at him trying to get my breath back. "Shit! Oh my god I'm sorry." He backs away slowly while I laugh. That would be the last time I was away from my family, ever.

Epilogue

MC POV

It has been 1 month since I was held captive. For those first few days, the crew, even Eduardo, wouldn't let me do anything and after, I got tired off it and they finally stopped. I can mostly walk with out help for short distances, but I still need a little support for long walks or anything to strenuous. "Athena! Do you need any help with anything?" Morgan asked. I laughed. The whole month he has been super protective of me and it is really adorable. "Cap, I am fine. Chris says that in a few weeks, I will probably be able to walk fine again." His whole face relaxed and he smiled with me. This is where my family is, and no matter how many times I am dragged away from it, I will always come back. Always.

THE END

Me: Finally, a happy ending.

.

Morgan: Well, with Athena back, everything is all right.

(Pulls Me close) You are all right, kid.

Me: I only own the story line and Athena. See you next time. Bye!


End file.
